


Better Than This

by Spacegaysss



Series: The Better Than Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), And titles, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama & Romance, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Voltron, im sorry, klance, klangst, non-binary Pidge, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaysss/pseuds/Spacegaysss
Summary: As a child, Lance would go day to day fighting for his mothers attention. Did he ever get it? Of course not, Haggar only cared about her other son. Lance's half brother, Lotor. When Lance is sent to Earth on a mission,he finds out what family really is. He thinks about never going back. When he thinks about going back, a voice in the back of his head tells him "You're better than this." Lance winds up staying, and words can't even describe the mess he gets himself into.





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work on AO3. I hope it goes well, and i hope you all enjoy it! So I'm just going to cut to the chase and let y'all read this. Thanks guys! Also, this fic and the au are inspired by @willowstarr on Tumblr. Go give them a follow! Also please note that there are differences between the original au created and my fic. Thanks.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i hope you guys enjoy this. i found the prompt idea on tumblr, and decided it'd be a fun fic to write. i'm just gonna cut to the chase and let you guys read this. again, i hope you enjoy it. thanks for reading.

Every day when he woke up it was the same routine. Eating the same shitty food, wearing the same shitty clothes, and doing the exact same training. To say the least, Lance was very dangerous. If you came at him with magic, he'd beat you. If you came at him physically, oh boy you would regret it. Yet no matter what he did and no matter what amount of ridiculous missions he went on, his mother still thought lowly of him. Galra fight for what they want, sure. But his half brother was going to be a prince over him. If that wasn't favoritism Lance didn't know what was. 

 

Finally, one day he had been summoned by Haggar and Zarkon while he was training. He said he'd be up in a minute. But apparently he was needed now. What would be so important that he was needed immediately? As he walked out, following the guards in front of him little beads of sweat trickled down his face and neck. Not even just from the workout, he was partially scared. He had only been told he was immediately needed once and that was when he was in trouble. What would it be now?

 

As he entered the room, he took a knee and bowed. It didn't matter if he was Haggar's son. He wasn't royalty, therefore he had to treat those who were with utmost respect. Sure, being a druid was cool and all; but being treated like shit wasn't. He worked hard every day and got no recognition for it. Other than being able to stay in central command of course. Oh boy would that change, it would be Lance's own decision too. Not a matter decided by his mother and a tyrant. He would have already left if he didn't know the consequences. 

 

He stood back up, straighter than a needle. His hands rested behind his back, in all honesty he was scared of Zarkon and Haggar. There was no denying it. But he couldn't cast his gaze down to the floor. He knew that there would be consequences for that. So he kept his eyes trained on the sliver of wall between the two, refusing to look either of then square in the face. He didn't want to see the look of disapproval in his mothers eyes. Nor did he want to see Zarkon's glare of complete hatred. Zarkon liked strong people, those who could provide and fight. Lance was, well, Lance was skinny and scrawny. While he was still relatively strong, and still a druid, he wasn't anywhere near as good as the other Galran fighters. The ones on the front lines of this war at least. He didn't want to stand by anymore and watch as helpless, innocent creatures got dragged into this war against their own will. It was just excruciating and painful to watch. Yet Lance did nothing about it, because he couldn't.

 

Lance was so distracted in his own thoughts that he almost missed Haggar speaking. "Lance, son. We have a favor we ask of you, a new mission if you will." She hummed with an emotionless face. It was hard to believe the woman was Altean, her voice sounded like that of a drowned rat. Groggy and rough, not at all like Lance's. His was very buttery and smooth and all around sounded gorgeous, that of an Altean prince. Not that he'd ever be one. Altea got destroyed long ago. That was something the boy could never change.

 

The boys eyes flicked to the witches face, even if only for a split second. He didn't have any other choice but to go along with the plan, he knew that. If he refused he'd either be tortured or kicked out. "I'll do it." He said solemnly, not really having any other answer to give.

 

The smile that simultaneously spread across Zarkon and Haggar's faces was both priceless and horrifying. A wicked smile spread across Zarkons lips, looking at Lance like the boy had made a foolish but funny decision. "Good, you leave for Earth tomorrow, then. If you find any of the lions, bring them to me." His voice boomed, it was all that filled the room. The sound of it alone made Lance shiver. You would think that since he's been there for years he'd be used to it by now. But with every passing day that voice just became more of a nightmare.

 

He furrowed his brows slightly, confused as to what he was supposed to do. They had never been on that planet. So why send him down before they take over? Lance didn't want to do this. He guessed he was supposed to gather information and whatnot. He decided to ask anyways. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing while I'm there?" The boys tone was laced with confusion and a bit of fear. Not that anyone would notice that. He was hardly paid attention to anyways.

 

Haggar gave the answer to the question, and for once he was grateful for his mother. Hearing her meant he didn't have to hear Zarkon. The mans voice reminded Lance that he would never get to see Altea. He'd never get to witness the harvests and pretty flowers. All of it was dead and gone, blown to smithereens. It reminded him that not many of his kind were left, if any at all. It reminded him that he'd never have someone to love and have a family with. Because Lance definitely wasn't going to start a family with the race that destroyed what would have been his home. "You'll be in their society, looking at their government. Trying to find information for us. You have a few months to gather what we need. Then you'll be coming home. If you try to escape, you know what will happen. You depart tomorrow" The witches voice took him out of his thoughts and he nodded slightly. It was a small nod, but it showed he knew what she meant.

 

He waited to be dismissed to his room, and eventually he was. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Holy shit, he'd get to leave. He was able to get away. It may only be for a short amount of time, but he was still able to get away. Totally new planet with no Galra, they were probably just sending him away since he didn't really serve a purpose where he was. He still got to get away, though. That's all that matters. He wouldn't have to hear Zarkons voice for at least another few months.

 

That night, he slept the best that he has in a while. He never really slept well if that gives you an idea. He was usually always woken up because he was needed for some stupid reason. They only really used Lance, they cared about what he could do. Not about his well being. As long as he still had a pulse, he was deemed fit. His well being was never a matter of worry. Not even to his own mother, which in all honesty, was kind of sad. Lance didn't necessarily know what a family was supposed to be. He knew he had one of course, but he didn't know the way he was being treated was wrong. He would know that soon, but Lance didn't know that yet.

 

After laying awake for a few Vargas he finally fell asleep. Not to mention it was a dreamless sleep, which was rare for Lance. Often times he would have nightmares. Which honestly wasn't surprising. Considering what he went through day to day, nightmares were expected. He suffered through ignorance and abuse. Yes, he had been hit. Multiple times. Mainly by Zarkon, but his mother still stood by and watched. His brother even laughed at him. That too, was expected. His brother was egotistical, didn't really care for Lance's well being either. No one really did. Sure, every now and then he would have the occasional person ask how he was doing. That was just them being polite, though. He was Haggar's son. That actually mattered to some people, very few people, but some still cared. That's what matters right?

 

The next day came and he was woken up by being practically dragged out of bed. He was told he needed to look more human. So he was put into more suitable clothes rather than his armor. He also camouflaged to look more like a human. Altean people can camouflage into their society so they blend in. When Altea was still a planet, its inhabitants would often travel. They were explorers, at least that's what his mother had told him. He didn't know whether or not to believe it, but he definitely knew his skin color could change. Lance didn't know what to believe and what not to believe out of his mothers mouth. At least for the next few months he wouldn't have to worry about that.

 

When it was time for him to leave, he was led to a pod. It had his landing area and the directions he was supposed to follow already mapped out. No one even really came to say goodbye. Lance expected that to happen, to the Galra this was a normal thing. His mother gave him a brief goodbye and told him to make sure he behaves. But that was about it. He was actually kind of glad he didn't have many people there telling him bye. It gave him more time to think. Which was nice, time was nice, alone time in particular.

 

The pod was launched and he was off. The journey there was uneventful, just lots of boredom and humming. He tapped his chin lots and lots. He was sure that if he kept doing so there would be a hole in his chin soon. He landed in the middle of a forest, no one was there to see him land. Which was good, very good. He looked at himself in the glass of the deactivated pod. The marks under his eyes were gone due to him pretending to be human. He thought he looked weird, but didn't dwell on the though. Instead exiting the pod and walking to a nearby outdoor shopping center.

 

He was an alone eighteen year old walking around, obviously confused. He got a few stares but for the most part they all ignored him. Except for one family who approached him. "Hey! Do you need help? Where's your family?" The older woman asked, raising a confused brow at him. She wasn't being rude. Just offering help and Lance figured he'd take it.

 

He stuttered slightly, fiddling with his fingers. "I uh.. I don't have a family." He admitted, well he did. They just weren't with him and they wouldn't be for the next few months. The woman's face dropped. Her mouth was slightly open. Then she smiled and Lance became worried. 

 

"Well then, we'll be your family. Call me mama, what's your name son?" She asked, Lance considered rejecting the offer, but a family. The thought of it sounded nice and everyone there seemed to be completely open to the idea. So he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled softly.

 

You could see the happiness and relief in his eyes, it was beautiful. "The names Lance, mama." He said, the word 'mama' rolled off his tongue easily.

 

The woman, his apparent new mother smiled brightly. "Well welcome to the family, Lance McClain." She beamed even more, if at all possible. McClain, that's a good last name. It was easy. Better than Lance not having a last name at all. He sighed with content and smiled, deciding he could actually get used to this. He had a family who would actually possibly treat him right. The only catch was, he would have to abandon them in a matter of a few months. The thought alone saddened him, but he still followed along with the family. Now having a small conversation with his new sister, Sophia. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope this was good??? i should have the next chapter up within a matter of a week or two. please, tell me what you thought. this is my first voltron fic. and my first fic on ao3:)) so yeah. thanks for reading guys.


End file.
